The Lost Daughter
by xKorra15
Summary: This is about Aang and Katara's daughter. Karina She gets taken away from them when she is about the age of two. Aang and Katara search the world for 15 years but never find her until Karina takes matters in her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I have had this Idea for a long time it is mostly about Katara and Aang's daughter. And this is set in the Avatar world so hope you enjoy. On with the story. **

Katara sat in her bed in Ba Sing Se barely able to move a muscle. Aang had important business to do here about a month ago. She was 9 months pregnant with her and Aang's first child. She was so excited about finally having a baby and that she would pop any day now. Since she was pregnant Aang decided that Katara shouldn't be traveling when she can barely get to the kitchen. Katara was 18, when she and Aang got married children were all they thought about. Aang proposed to Katara on her 16th birthday and she got married a year and half later when she was 17 and Aang was 16. She sighed knowing that in a few seconds Aang would be up here to check on her.

" And in 3…2…..1…." Katara said and Aang burst through the door right on cue.

As soon as he had burst in he was already asking, "How are you felling? Does your pillow need to be fluffed? Do you need Water, soup, tea? You want me to rub your feet? You want me-"

"Aang I'm okay, I'm fine, the baby is fine we don't need anything okay? The baby doesn't need anything from his or her over protective daddy." Katara said, cupping his cheeks and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I'm just worried you could give birth any minute now." He said putting a hand on her stomach.

"I know. Aren't you excited we are going to be parents?" Katara asked as she became giddy with excitement.

"Yes, I am very much." Just as Aang said that Katara felt a pain sweep through her and she clutched her stomach. Aang was automatically on his feet.

"Katara are you okay?" Aang asked in concern.

"I think the baby is coming." Sheer terror swept across Aang's face. "Go get Suki and Mai." Katara breathed through gritted teeth.

"Okay I will be right back. Don't go anywhere." Aang told, already backing out of the room.

"Like I could, Aang." Katara said irritably, her mood swings making her a little annoyed at her husband's prevention to think through what he had said.

"Oh right." Aang said and mentally face slapped himself. Katara saw Aang run out of their bedroom to go get Suki who lived right across from them and Mai who lived at their temporary home in the Earth Kingdom.

Katara chose Mai and Suki because Suki gave birth to twins, with Sokka, and their children were already two. Also Mai because she had a son that was already one. And they were her closest friends and they knew what she was going through.

Aang ran across the street to go get Suki. He didn't even bother to knock he just barged in.

Sokka was sitting at the table, an annoyed expression ran across his face "Sure, Aang, just come on in," he said sarcastically.

"Sokka, now is not the time for jokes. Where is Suki," Aang said with a serious look on his face.

"She is in the kitchen." Sokka said while jerking his thumb towards the kitchen. Aang ran into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Aan-" But before she could finish her sentence Aang had cut her off.

"Katara is in labor!" Aang quickly said, or more like shouted.

"Go get Mai and I will go to your house," Suki then rushed into the kitchen to her husband, "Sokka go get the twins and meet me at Katara and Aang's house."

She looked back at Aang, "Well, go get Mai!" Suki practically yelled in his face

"Oh, right!"Aang said, then raced out the door.

Aang raced down the street to Zuko and Mai's house. This time he knocked and but he wasted no time when he saw Mai. He explained to her that Katara was in Labor and Mai told Zuko to go get everyone else.

Aang and Mai raced back to his house. Aang was far ahead of Mai because he used his airbending to go faster. He came through the front door and ran upstairs. When he reached the upstairs bedroom he stood there and saw Katara breathing hard and sweating a lot. He came beside her and took her hand. As soon as she felt his hand another contraction came and Katara squeezed Aang's hand to where it became white. He opened his mouth to scream but then he got that you-don't-know-what-pain-is look from his wife. So he closed his mouth and took the pain. When the contraction ended Katara put her head back against the pillow.

"Where is Mai?" Katara asked with a pain-filled voice as she lifted her head from the pillow. Aang was about to open his mouth and say something but then Mai came in breathing hard.

"You know, not all of us are airbenders," she said, a bit irritated as she looked up at Aang

"Sorry, I had to get back to my wife," Aang stated with a guilty shrug.

Katara took deep breaths in and out. Aang kept holding her hand and wouldn't let go for anything. He had been sitting there for hours and hours beside his wife, unwilling to leave her in this time of pain.

"Aang maybe you should go sit in the living room for a little while and drink some tea, with the others." Suki said trying to relieve Aang of his stress a little bit.

"I'm not going to leave Katara one second she needs me an-"Aang was cut off with a hand to his cheek.

He looked over and found it was Katara's hand.

"Aang, go I will be fine. This baby won't be born without its father here," Katara assured with a soft smile and her beautiful sparkling eyes staring into his large gray ones.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, concerned for his wife being without him during the birth of their child.

"I'm sure. Now go..." Katara ordered him with a soft voice.

"Okay..." he got up and kissed her forehead.

He walked out of their bedroom and in to the living room. He found that everyone was in there, Toph, The Duke, Zuko, Zuko's son Lu Ten, Iroh, Sokka, Sokka and Suki's children, Kya and Lee.

Aang plopped down in between Sokka and Zuko and let out a long sigh.

"I will go get everyone some tea to ease the stress in here a little bit," Iroh said as he headed to the kitchen.

Aang laid his head on the back of the couch and put his hands over his face. Then Kya came up to Aang and got up on his lap and looked at him with big blue eyes that she obviously got from Sokka.

"Wunlcle Wang, airbewend." She demanded him with a puppy dog look on her face that no one could resist.

Aang looked down towards his lap, not even realizing she got on him. He chuckled and then put out his hand in front of her face. He made a small tornado that blew some of her hair back. When the tornado vanished she giggled and clapped her hands. She jumped down from his lap and made her way back over to Lee, holding her arms out to keep herself balanced as she slowly walked, laughing in a way that filled one with joy as she did so.

Aang sat back, Sokka put a hand on his back and said "You're going to be a great dad, you know that right?"

Aang looked at Sokka and smiled at him "Thanks Sokka, I appreciate the support of you being here and you're not so bad of a dad yourself."

"Why thank you Aa-…. Hey! What do you mean 'you're not that bad of a dad'?" Sokka said realizing Aang just partly insulted him.

"I'm just kidding Sokka, you're a great dad." Aang said as Iroh came back in with a tray full of tea. He handed out tea to everyone.

"So…. Toph you have been quiet over there." Aang said eying her.

"Huh, oh yeah, well it's just that Sugar Queen is making so much vibrations in your guys' bedroom its driving me insane and I'm just trying to not freak." Toph said.

Just then Suki came in and looked directly at Aang.

"Aang, are you ready to see your child be born?" She asked but knew what the answer was already. Aang stood and he and Suki made their way down the hall. Suki came in the bedroom followed by Aang. He immediately was at Katara's side and holding her hand.

"Okay, Katara get ready to push." Mai said looking at her. Katara only nodded. "Okay, on three, push…1….2….3...Push!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Katara grunted while she pushed as hard as she could and squeezing Aang's hand, hard. "Okay again Katara, I can see the head,….1…..2….3 Push!" Katara pushed even harder and the baby slid right out. The room filled with crying of an infant.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Suki said while wrapping the baby up in blankets and handing her to Katara. Katara looked at the beautiful baby in her arms and she started crying tears of joy.

Aang kissed her temple and stroked the baby's cheek with the back of his finger, and he also shed a tear. He then ran his hands through her curly brown hair, just like Katara's. Suki and Mai left to give the happy family a moment.

"What are we going to name her?" Aang asked as he scooted on the bed into a sitting position with one arm wrapped around Katara's shoulder and the other one over Katara's hand holding up the baby.

"I don't know. I want something unique." Katara said still staring at her baby girl with adoration. Just then the baby girl opened her eyes with big gray eyes. Katara let out a gasp and Aang shed another tear, and ran his hands through her hair again.

"How about Karina?" Aang asked Katara. Katara looked at Aang then at her baby.

"Karina? I love it, Aang." Katara said and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position for at least 10 minutes, just looking at Karina. Katara let out a long yawn and her eyes started drooping. Aang noticed this.

"Get some sleep, you have had a long day. I will take Karina and let her meet the rest of her family," Aang said to Katara, and kissed her temple. He took Karina out of her hands, kissed her forehead and walked out.

He walked down the hall and when he came everyone stood and looked at Aang. Aang walked to the middle of the room and said "Everyone meet Karina." Aang said as he showed everyone his beautiful new daughter.

**A/N: Okay so I hoped you guys enjoyed this story. The story will be mostly set 15 years later, but, yeah. So the next chapter will mostly be about Karina growing up and then… well you will just have to wait and find out. Also, I will be describing how Karina will look when she is 15.**

**Sorry, but it will be awhile before I can continue uploading. You see, I got my computer taken away so I am having to use a friend's to send you all this message. Please just be patient and I promise I will have more chapters out soon. Thank you all for your patience so far. **


	2. More chapters:

**Hey guys so I think I got my computer back from my parents, and I'm super excited to write more chapters for you guys, I know it's been like 8 months, but I'm finally back and will be writing more chapters to come, so hold tight, and just wait for more chapters coming out **


End file.
